


A Sweet Killing

by orphan_account



Series: Bloodbath [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack killing someone.
Series: Bloodbath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804516
Kudos: 6





	A Sweet Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love Toko, and I love Jack/Jill/Sho (personally I say Jill) and i have wanted to read these kinda fics for a while, but couldn’t really find any, so here you have.
> 
> And uh, technically not ‘random person’ since Jill only kills men she finds handsome. But you get what I mean.

Blood, pretty young men splattered in lots and lots of blood!

Eh, it’s beautiful isn’t it?

Blood, the liquid spilling, dripping down the streets with an innocent shine to it, a light shining upon the dark and filthy crime that had taken place.

With a pair of scissors gleaming in the streetlights gently, buzzing glow. It glorified the killing, made a halo around the bloody wounds that tarnished the young man’s body.

Clothes had been ripped by sharp blades, tearing into soft flesh, making way for the scissors sharp edge, cutting through the body’s futile defence, letting her nimble fingers grip tightly on the looped handle, red eyes following the dark liquid as it spewed out on her hand, arm, and the concrete ground.

It formed pools, swirling oceans of blood formed around her black shoes, she frowned, but quickly her face cracked open into a large smile. Sharp teeth like a wild, feral wolf. A long tongue rolled outside of her mouth, painting her lips with a layer of spit as a feminine laugh carried out of her small body, echoing on the alleyway’s dull walls. 

The arms were flung over his head, pinned to the wall with the blood covered scissors.

Another laugh rang out, turning from sweet to crazed, and sharp, large red eyes looked into the dull grey ones of her victim, so sweet and handsome he had been, but now he was nothing more than a broken corpse, only a toy for whoever discovered him after her.

She shivered, a dark blush intruding her pale face, pressing her thighs appart she let out a final laugh, and stared at the corpse.

Blood seeping out from the wounds, skin and flesh torn apart, guts _falling_ out of the abdomen, clothes sticking to the remaining skin by freshly coating blood, and pinned to the wall like a marionette.

She smiled, all too happy with her hunt, and she blew a kiss to the slack face before disappearing into the night.


End file.
